tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeitreise
Als Zeitreise bezeichnet man eine Bewegend in der Zeit, entweder man reist in die Vergangenheit oder in die Zukunft. Allgemeine Beschreibung Reisen in die Zukunft Laut der Relativitätstheorie von Albert Einstein, vergeht die Zeit bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten langsamer. Beispiel: Es gibt ein Zwillingsbruderpaar von denen einer ein Astronaut ist. Der Astronaut verabschiedet sich von seinem Bruder und steigt in sein Raumschiff, das mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen kann. Der Astronaut reist zu einem fernen Stern und kehrt dann zur Erde zurück. Während für ihn in dem Raumschiff wenig Zeit vergangen ist, ist aus dem Zwillingsbruder, der auf die Erde geblieben ist, ein alter Mann geworden. Theoretisch wäre es denkbar, aber bisher ist noch nie ein Raumschiff mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit konstruiert worden um dieses Szenario auf die Probe zu stellen. Reisen in die Vergangenheit Laut dem derzeitigen Stand der Wissenschaft sind Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit nicht möglich. Theorien, nach dem eine derartige Reise möglich sei, sind reine Spekulationen. "Reisen in die Vergangenheit müssen möglich sein, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering" ''Stephen Hawking, englischer Physiker und Mathematiker Zeitreisen in der Literatur und im Film Zeitreisen sind des Öfteren Standartmotive in der Science-Fiction-Literatur und in Science-Fiction-Filmen. In dem 1889 erschienenen satirischen Roman Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus von dem US-amerikanischen Schriftsteller Mark Twain wird die Hauptfigur Hank Morgan durch einen Schlag in den Kopf ins Mittelalter zur Zeit des König Artus versetzt. Auf Basis des Romans entstanden viele komödiantische Verfilmungen. Der britische Schriftsteller H. G. Wells veröffentlichte im Jahr 1895 seinen Roman Die Zeitmaschine, wo der Protagonist mittels einer von ihm konstruierten titelgebenden Zeitmaschine ins Jahr 802.701 nach Christus reist. Dieser Roman wurde der Urstoff für viele Zeitreisegeschichten. In der Filmindustrie wurde das Thema Zeitreisen mehrmals umgesetzt, entweder als Thriller oder gar als Komödien. Meistens reisen die Protagonisten solcher Filme durch die Zeit um z.B. die Geschichte live zu erleben oder zumeist um sich den Wunsch zu erfüllten vergangene Unglücke oder Fehler zu korrigieren. Es werden aber auch mögliche Gefahren einer Auswirkung durch die Veränderung der Vergangenheit gezeigt, besonders wenn Möglichkeiten der Zeitreise missbraucht werden. Im Jahr 1960 wurde der Roman Die Zeitmaschine erfolgreich mit Rod Taylor in der Hauptrolle verfilmt, es folgte 2002 sogar ein Remake von Simon Wells, dem Urenkel von H. G. Wells. In der Terminator-Reihe sind Zeitreisen ein zentrales Thema. Hier wird eine Kampfmaschine aus einer dystopischen Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um eine wichtige Person zu vernichten und somit aus der Geschichte zu tilgen. In den Sequels wird die Kampfmaschine zum Beschützer. In der Science-Fiction-Comedy-Trilogie Zurück in die Zukunft (1985-1990) reisen die Protagonisten Marty McFly und Dr. Emmett Brown mit einem zur Zeitmaschine umgebauten De Lorean durch die Zeit. In der 1988 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Komödie Bill & Teds verrückte Reise durch die Zeit, reisen die Hautprotagonisten mit einer Zeitmaschine in Form einer Telefonzelle durch die Zeiten und treffen historische Persönlichkeiten. In dem 1990 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Roman Timeline von Michael Crichton, das 2003 verfilmt wurde, muss eine Gruppe junger Historiker ins Frankreich des Jahres 1357 reisen um ihren Professor zu retten. Die Zeitreise erfolgt mittels Quantenmechanik. In dem 1990 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Actionfilm Timecop gehört die Hauptfigur zu einer speziellen Polizeieinheit, die die Aufgabe hat zu verhindern, dass Zeitreisen für kriminelle Zwecke eingesetzt werden. Auch das Thema Zeitschleife wird thematisiert. Der Protagonist durchlebt durch einen zunächst unerfindlichen Grund einen bestimmten Tag immer und immer wieder, wie. z.B. in der Filmkomödie Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier (1993), den Science-Fiction-Thriller 12:01 (1993) und den Science-Fiction-Actionfilm Edge of Tomorrow (2014). Zeitreise in TMNT Im Turtles-Franchise sind Zeitreisen möglich, entweder man reist mittels einer Zeitmaschine oder gar durch den Einsatz von Magie. '''Mirage Comics' * In den Mirage Comics gibt es das magische Zeitzepter, das seinen Träger die Macht gibt durch die Zeit zu reisen. Die Turtles geraten meistens durch Renet, der Schülerin des Zeithüters Lord Simultaneous, in ihre Zeitreiseabenteuer da sie des Öfteren Schwierigkeiten hat das magische Zeitzepter zu benutzen, die sie entweder in die prähistorische Zeit bis hin ins mittelalterliche Japan führen. Cartoonserie (1987) * In der Episode Once Upon A Time Machine will der Shredder mittels eines Zeitportals ins Jahr 3000 reisen, jedoch landet er im Jahr 2036. Die Turtles und Hokum Hare folgen Shredder und die Turtles müssen ihre älteren und vor allem aus der Form geratenen Ichs dazu bewegen mit ihnen in den Kampf zu ziehen. * In der Episode Elementary, My Dear Turtle aus der Ferien in Europa-Staffel werden die Turtles in London mittels einer Atomuhr ins Viktorianische Zeitalter versetzt. Dort treffen die Turtles auf Meisterdetektiv Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson und helfen ihnen dabei Professor James Moriarty, Holmes Erzfeind, aufzuhalten, der die Atomuhr dafür benutzen will um sich zum Kaiser der Welt zu machen. * In der Episode The Legend of Koji müssen die Turtles und Meister Splinter in Japan des Jahres 1583 reisen um zu verhindern, dass Shredder Splinters Vorfahren Hamato Koji, den Gründer des Foot Clans, bei einem Kampf besiegt, denn sonst würden am Ende Splinter und die Turtles nie existieren. * In der Episode Enter Krakus stoßen die Turtles auf den Polizisten Krakus, der aus dem Jahr 2066 stammt und die Mission hat den bösartigen Mutanten Titanus, der ebenfalls aus dem Jahr 2066 stammt, aufzuhalten. Schließlich gelingt es den Turtles Titanus in die Ära der Dinosaurier zu verbannen und Krakus zurück in die Zukunft zu schicken. * In der Episode Carter, the Enforcer treffen die Turtles auf die aus der Zukunft stammenden Teenager Landor und Merrick. [[Turtles III|'Turtles III']] Im dritten Life-Action Film wird April durch das magische Zeitzepter ins feudale Japan befördert und an ihrer Stelle gerät Prinz Kenshin in die Gegenwart. Die Turtles müssen nun selber ins feudale Japan reisen um April zu retten. Cartoonserie (2003) * In der Episode Time Travails treffen die Turtles die Zeithüterin in Ausbildung Renet und auch bald auf den Zauberer Savanti Romero, der das Zeitzepter für seine eigennützigen Zwecke einsetzen will. * In der Episode Same As It Never Was landet Donatello durch den Ultimativen Drako in eine dytopische Zukunft, in der der Utrom Shredder der Herrscher der Welt ist und seine Brüder gebrochene Krieger sind. * In der Doppelfolge Return of Savanti Romero (Teil 1 und Teil 2) geraten die Turtles und Renet ins Zeitalter der Dinosaurier und müssen Savanti Romero bekämpfen. * In der Fast Forward-Staffel geraten die Turtles und Splinter in New York des Jahres 2105 und treffen auf Cody Jones, dem Ur-Enkel von Casey Jones und April O’Neil. Der Junge wollte mit seinem von ihm selbst konstruiertem Zeitfenster die Turtles in Aktion sehen und hat sie dabei versehentlich in die Zukunft verfrachtet. * In der Episode Timing Is Everything erscheinen in New York des Jahres 2105 durch das von Sh'Okanabo und Viral konstruierte fehlerhafte Zeitfenster mehrere Zeitlöcher, aus denen allerlei Personen und Wesen aus verschiedenen Zeiten auftauchen. Die Turtles geraten jeweils in eines der Zeitlöcher, so gerät Leonardo mit Cody Jones in den Zeitpunkt an dem Shredder aus den Trümmern des auf ihn gestürzten Wasserturms rauskommt und Donatello und Splinter werden Zeugen des Unfalls, der zu ihrer Schöpfung geführt hat. * In der Episode Tempus Fugit wird die Rückkehr der Turtles und Splinter in ihrer Gegenwart durch Virals Eingreifen erschwert. * In der Episode Incredible Shrinking Serling gerät Roboterbutler Serling bei dem Versuch zurück ins Jahr 2105 zu reisen in die Vergangenheit und zwar in dem Zeitpunkt als die Turtles noch Kinder sind. * In der Episode Wedding Bells and Bytes sehen sich Renet (versteckt hinter einem Baum) und Cody Jones (per Zeitfenster) heimlich die Hochzeit von Casey Jones und April O’Neil an. IDW Comics Die Turtles geraten durch Renet in verschiedene Zeiten, von der Kreidezeit bis hin in eine ferne Zukunft. Siehe auch * Renet * Lord Simultaneous * Savanti Romero und Savanti Juliet * Zeitzepter * 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit